<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Padackles by BuckyBarn3s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347192">Padackles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarn3s/pseuds/BuckyBarn3s'>BuckyBarn3s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Feminization, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarn3s/pseuds/BuckyBarn3s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Padackles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Jared pinned up his long hair and smacked his lips together. He smoothed his top and smiled a dazzling smile at the mirror. The butterflies in his belly kicked up a notch, but Jared wouldn't be the actor he was if he couldn't mask his nerves. He walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway to the living room to wait for Jensen to come home. He sat down and flipped on the TV to wait. He checked his nails and was relieved to see they hadn't chipped or smudged. His toenails looked just as good, thankfully. Hopefully he'd be able to see them a lot more when Jen got home.  The polish was cherry red to match his lipstick and was just as shiny and wet looking. </p>
<p>He heard keys rattle outside the door and felt his belly clench up. He stayed seated and crossed his legs, allowing his skirt to ride up his perfectly shaven legs to reveal his thighs. </p>
<p>"You home, Jare?" Jensen asked, his voice rounding the corner to see Jared. He heard the crinkle of a shopping bag. "I got some more socks since your dog ate mine." </p>
<p>"Well, that wasn't my fault," Jared said from the couch. </p>
<p>"I know that. I should have put them... Woah." Jensen stopped as soon as he saw Jared seated so delicately on the couch. "What is this?" Jared stood up and tugged down his tight skirt self-consciously. </p>
<p>"What do you think?" He asked softly as he fiddled with his hands. </p>
<p>"Shit." Jensen dropped the bag on the end table and looked Jared up and down. His mouth was agape in disbelief. "Babe." </p>
<p>Jensen's eyes trailed from Jared's heeled feet with their bright red toenails to his long, clean shaven legs that disappeared into the tight black pencil skirt. The blouse he was wearing was white and billowy and just translucent enough to show off the black bra underneath. Jared's fingers were tipped in the same bright red and his hands were as smooth as a baby's ass. His lips were painted a shocking, wet red as well and his eyes were delicately lined to enhance their tilt and currently bright gray color. His hair was pinned carefully and delicately, only allowing a few wisps to frame his face his curls. He even wore little earrings shaped like hearts that probably were stick-ons. </p>
<p>"Turn around," Jensen demanded, voice barely registering in Jared's ears, but he he did what he was told and turned his back to Jensen. </p>
<p>Jared's calves and thighs were taut from the heels, but his ass... God, there weren't words to justify how delicious his ass looked in that skirt. It was so round and the slit up the back of the skirt came to just below the swell of Jared's perfect ass. </p>
<p>Jensen reached out and touched Jared's ass through the skirt and slid his hand to slip into the slit of the skirt to feel for underwear. Jared's body tensed up when he reached under and his feet shifted apart, but just barely enough to notice. He felt Jared's dick pressed between his taint and the very thin thing he was wearing. </p>
<p>"I take it you like?" Jared said sassily over his shoulder. </p>
<p>"Fuck, Jare." Jensen turned Jared around. "I would kiss you but I don't want to ruin your perfect lips." </p>
<p>"It's a stain. It won't go anywhere." Jared smiled a half smile, eyes ablaze with lust. Jensen reached up and pulled Jared down to his own height and kissed him hard and deep. </p>
<p>"I was going to order take out, but how about I take you out instead?" Jensen asked when he regained some of his wits. </p>
<p>"What? Why?" Jared looked nervous suddenly at the prospect. He didn't want to be seen like this by anyone except Jensen. </p>
<p>"To show the world I have this sexy piece of ass to love." Jensen grabbed Jared around the waist and pulled him closer. "I want everyone to know that you are mine and completely off limits." </p>
<p>"Okay," Jared acquiesced and slid his arms around Jensen's neck. "Where do you want to go?" </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>
      <span class="u">***</span>
    </i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Jensen looked at Jared across the table as he fiddled with his hair using those long fingers that knew how to work magic. His pretty eyes were darting around to see if anyone was looking at them, but not a soul took notice. </p>
<p>"Stop looking like a wounded animal. It makes me want to fuck on this table in nothing but those heels," Jensen whispered across the table. Jared's eyes blew wide and he squirmed in his seat. The waiter came by and dropped off what they ordered and went on his way. Jensen ate his spaghetti and watched Jared try to eat without messing up his very white shirt. </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>
      <b>***</b>
    </i>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Jensen was crazy by the time they made it home. Jared's ass moved just right with those heels and his legs looked like they went on forever. </p>
<p>Jensen pushed Jared against the door the second it closed and had him lifted to get those years long legs wrapped around his own waist. His lips and teeth found Jared's neck as his hands pulled up the skirt over Jared's hips. Jared was gasping and whimpering as his own fingers dug into Jensen's thick shoulders and his head lolled to the side. </p>
<p>Jensen slid the lock on the door and carried Jared to the couch. He put Jared on his knees and pushed him over the couch cushions. He moved the flimsy string on the thong and stared at his hole. It looked good enough to eat. After all, it was time for dessert. </p>
<p>He leaned forward and licked a stripe up the smooth crack, tongue expertly delving into Jared's ass. Jared whimpered and arched his ass up into Jensen's mouth. </p>
<p>Jensen smacked his lips, and slapped Jared's pretty ass, watching the skin whiten then pink up prettily as his jiggled a breathtaking second. </p>
<p>"You have the most beautiful ass in the world, baby," Jensen complimented, fingers brushing the skirt hike up around Jared's waist. </p>
<p>"If you like it so much, why don't you fuck it?" </p>
<p>"Sassy bitch," Jensen replied, slipping his dick up against the welcoming hole. He slipped in, no trouble, but, god, did it feel so fucking good, because it was Jared, laid out beneath him in a skirt, bra, blouse, and heels. He was a strikingly beautiful woman, and a breathtakingly handsome man. It was a win win for Jensen. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>